Juste avant que je
by Insalia
Summary: Tokio Hotel OS. Slash. Songfic. Tom hésite à avouer ses sentiments à Bill... que ce passerait-il s'il osait se déclarer ? Musique Juste avant que je - Les Wriggles


Auteur : Vers d'O

Personnages : Bill & Tom Kaulitz

Genre: OS basé sur une songfic. Yaoi.

Rating: K+

Disclamer : Je ne retire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les paroles de la chanson de m'appartiennent pas TT ni les jumeaux Kaulitz d'ailleurs !

Note : Le point de vue est celui de Tom Kaulitz. L'histoire est un peu bizarre, j'espère que vous arriverez à me suivre quand même XD

**Juste avant que je… : **

****

****

_Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion  
Finalement, notre situation  
Me plaisait et sans jamais une discussion  
Sans y avoir fait vraiment attention  
Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour_

Tom prenait son petit déjeuner seul. Son frère dormait toujours et Georg et Gustav étaient retournés chez eux dans leur famille pour les vacances. Le blond cogitait donc depuis un bon quart d'heure. Enfin ça c'était juste parce qu'il s'était réveillé il y a quinze minutes, en fait il y pensait constamment depuis quelques mois déjà. Comment annonce-t-on à son frère qu'on l'aime plus que sa propre vie ? Comment annonce-t-on à son jumeau que sa présence est devenue indispensable ? Il ne voulait pas le choquer mais il avait l'espoir fou de voir ses sentiments réciproque ? Il se disait que si lui ressentait cet amour alors le contraire pouvait être possible.

_Et je voulais te le faire savoir  
Te dire que j'étais prêt à construire, que je voulais y croire_

En regardant son café, il se dit qu'aujourd'hui il prendrait son courage à deux mains et qu'il lui avouerait tout. Il entendit les pas de son double dans l'escalier, ce pas aérien qui lui était propre et qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous. Tom l'observa entrer et se poser devant le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé avec…amour, c'était le cas de le dire ! Il le couvait des yeux, voulant garder ces instants à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. Le brun, mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de son jumeau, demanda curieux avec un sourire doux et plein de gentillesse :

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom ?**

**-Rien je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.**

Devant le sérieux de son frère, Bill ne put que l'encourager du regard à continuer tout en finissant son croissant. Tom perdait peu à peu confiance en lui et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le bas de son T-shirt. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il releva la tête et planta ses deux yeux orbes chocolats dans celles identiques de son frangin.

**- Voilà depuis quelques temps j'me suis rendu comptes que tu prenais de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur Bill. Tu m'attires et j'crois bien que je t'aime. Pas comme un frère, c'est plus fort que ça. J'ai… constamment envie de te toucher, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te voir, de te sentir. Tu me rends fou…fou d'amour et je n'arrive pas à te sortir de mon esprit… ni de mon cœur.**

Tom se tut attendant avec appréhension et crainte la réponse de Bill. Celui-ci resta pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, avalant difficilement sa bouchée.

_Est-ce qu'on existe encore_

_Quand on vient d'se faire tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Le dégoût prit place en Bill. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance venait de le trahir. Son propre frère était donc complètement dingue ? N'avait-il donc plus aucune once de morale en lui ? Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber dans un fracas assourdissant la chaise sur laquelle il s'était précédemment assis. Le brun posa ses mains à plat sur la table, ancrant son regard déçu dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lui cracha sa vérité en plein visage.

**- Tu me dégoûtes Tom ! Tu me fais honte même ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je suis ton frère bordel ! Ton jumeau ! C'est répugnant et immoral ! C'est de l'inceste pur et dur là ! Nan mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te sauter dans les bras en te suppliant de me prendre ? J'suis pas de ce bord là et tu le sais ! Nom de Dieu Tom mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Comment as-tu pu seulement envisager l'hypothèse d'un Toi et Moi ? Tu me donnes envie de vomir !**

Bill se redressa et après un dernier regarde mi-haineux mi-écœuré à son jumeau sortit et quitta définitivement leur appartement.

_Est-ce que c'est ça la mort ?  
Quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège  
Est-ce qu'on respire encore_

_Quand on vient d'se faire tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Tom ne pu prononcé un seul mot durant la tirade de son double. Son cœur s'était fendu et à tendre l'oreille on aurait presque pu l'entendre se briser. Le chagrin prit place dans ces morceaux éparpillés et il se mit à sangloter d'abord doucement puis à pleurer abondamment.

L'espoir était partit, comme son frère. Que lui restait-il à présent ? Sa seule raison de vivre venait de le quitter. Il resta ainsi prostré sur cette chaise un temps infini à attendre le retour du brun, retour qui ne se fit jamais.

_Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords_

_On s'en sort ?_

Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit la vérité, s'il s'était tu Bill n'aurait jamais rien soupçonné et ils seraient là à rire pour des bêtises, avec leu complicité qui leur était si chère.

_Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion  
Finalement, notre séparation  
C'était y'a longtemps, c'était y a un an  
C'était dans notre ancien appartement  
C'était quand je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour_

Aujourd'hui c'était la date anniversaire à laquelle Bill et lui s'étaient parlé pour la dernière fois. Un an s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et où Bill était parti dégoûté. Le brun n'avait jamais voulu le revoir après ça, le fuyant comme la peste. Il n'était même pas revenu chercher ses affaires et vu l'argent qu'ils avaient cela n'avait certainement pas dût poser problèmes. Le groupe s'était bien évidemment dissout au grand damne des fans mais aussi des producteurs ainsi que de Gustav et Georg. Ils n'avaient cependant pas de rancœur envers les jumeaux. Ils ne connaissaient pas la finalité de l'histoire mais leur amitié ne s'était jamais brisé.

Tom n'avait pas déménagé de cet appartement qui lui rappelait tant Bill. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, même un an après et Tom s'attendait à voir son double passer la porte à tout instant.

_Et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi_

Après toutes journées à être seul, dans l'attente, Tom se dit qu'il avait eut tord de penser une telle folie et il regrettait amèrement d'avoir avoué ses sentiments à cet âtre qui comptait plus que tout. Son absence lui pesait, c'était un réel déchirement d'être si loin de lui.

_Est-ce qu'on existe encore_

_Un an après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Un an déjà ! Un an seulement ! Le temps avait changé de cous, semblant à la fois s'être accéléré mas aussi s'être ralenti depuis le rejet dont il avait été l'objet. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son aveu et des paroles qui avaient suivi. Du dégoût qu'il avait inspiré à son frère et du mal que ça lui avait causé. Y repenser le faisait même souffrir, il sentait son cœur se broyer et ses yeux le piquer.

_Si c'est plus l'même décor,_

_Est-ce qu'on a gardé le même siège ?  
Est-ce qu'on existe encore_

_Un an après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Le décor n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas pu faire de travaux au cas où Bill changerait d'avis et décide de revenir. Il gardait cet espoir stupide et vain au fond de son cœur meurtri. Cet espoir qui le faisait pleurer tous les soirs quand il s'endormait seul de fatigue dans son grand lit, seul au milieu de ses draps. Et c'est pour cela que tous les jours, il s'asseyait sur cette chaise et l'attendait.

_Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?_

Il n'avait plus qu'une demi-vie. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il vivait, non loin de là ! On aurait plutôt dit qu'il survivait, qu'il se mettait en mode pause en attente du retour de celui qu'il aimait tellement. Celui qui lui manquait si cruellement. Ses remords le bouffaient, le rongeaient de l'intérieur l'empêchant d'avancer.

_Récemment, je me suis fait la réflexion  
Moins dépendant de mes émotions  
Mec célibataire depuis quarante ans  
A chaque anniversaire j'ai levé mon verre à quand  
Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour_

Tom avait vieilli et pourtant sa vie n'avait que bien peu évolué. Vivant toujours dans ce petit appart qu'ils s'étaient offerts pour leur vingtième année t dans lequel ils n'avaient vécu ensemble dedans qu'à peine quelques mois.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait quarante ans. Aujourd'hui Tom portait un toast à son amour perdu et à son espoir insensé. Aujourd'hui Tom souffrait moins. Peut être que c'était tous simplement l'habitude qui faisait qu'il allait mieux. Peut être qu'il s'était juste accommodé à cette douleur constante, lancinante qui avait pris place dans son cœur depuis tant d'années, l'envahissant entièrement. Tom avait vieilli et à présent, même si son amour persistait il était moins présent… il s'était peu à peu émoussé. Son jumeau lui manquait bien sur mais il n'osait pas le recontacter après tout ce temps passé, toutes ses années de silence. Qu'auraient-ils à se dire de toutes façons ?

_On n' s'est jamais revus depuis_

Ils ne s'étaient revu pas une seule fois. Enfin, pas en chair et en os. Parce que même si Bill avait arrêté le chant et coupé les ponts, il avait continué dans la mode. D'abord en tant que model, posant souvent en une des magasines que Tom avait soigneusement gardé et classé puis en tant que styliste, créant ses propres vêtements et sa propre marque comme il en avait souvent rêvé plus jeune.

_Est-ce qu'on existe encore_

_Toute une vie après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Une vie qu'est ce que c'est finalement ? C'est extrêmement long mais en même temps si court… du moins selon la conception que s'en faisait Tom. Son début avait été marqué par sa réussite, l'enchaînement de bonheur aussi soudain que fugace. Il ne regrettait pas leur célébrité, c'était probablement ses plus beaux souvenirs. Le reste de son existence se distinguait par sa déchéance, sa morosité, son calme plat. Lui qui avait aimé être au centre de toute l'attention, aimant créer des vagues et des scandales plus jeune s'en était lassé, détaché… ne faisant que le strict nécessaire pour continuer de vivre une vie qui ne lui plaisait plus et dont il ne voulait pas.

_Est-ce que c'est ça la mort ?  
Quand on peut plus bouger le cul de son siège  
Est-ce qu'on existe encore_

_Toute une vie après s'être fait tej' au p'tit dej ?_

Tom n'avait jamais vraiment pu se remettre, il avait eu l'impression de mourir quand son frère l'avait rejeté à cause de ses sentiments et cette mort recommençait chaque jour depuis SON départ, chaque heure durant SON absence, chaque minute depuis SES paroles, chaque seconde sans SA présence. Une mort lente et douloureuse qui le faisait s'éteindre à petit feu.

_Est-ce qu'en vivant avec des remords on s'en sort ?_

Ca des remords il en avait, même quarante ans après leur séparation. D'aucun se serait dit qu'à plus de soixante ans n'importe qui aurait tourné la page et oublier mais comment peut-on continuer de vivre sans sa moitié, son double, son âme sœur ? Souvent, dans les secrets de la nuit il avait ardemment désiré n'avoir rien dit ce jour là. Il espérait vainement que ses paroles ne fussent jamais prononcé et que son frère ne l'ai jamais quitté.

_Le café, le croissant, tu t'éveilles dans la chambre  
Le chat sur le divan sommeille au soleil de décembre  
Juste avant que je...  
Quand j'allais te dire que je t'aime..._

Tom ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et remarqua qu'il était revenu à CE moment là de sa vie. A moins qu'il n'ai jamais vraiment vécu tout ça ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et dans son cœur mais ce dont il était sur c'était qu'il ne survivrait pas à une deuxième séparation avec son jumeau. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers de sa démarche habituelle ce qui gonfla le cœur du blond de joie. Cette démarche qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité.

_Je t'aimais d'amour, je t'aimais mon amour..._

Le jeune guitariste décida donc de ne rien dire et de taire cet amour. S'il ne pouvait avoir un amour plein et entier, il se contenterait de l'amour fraternel qu'ils se délivraient mutuellement. Il préférait rester avec son frère et continuer cette routine quotidienne de rock star, leur complicité plus forte que jamais.

_Je t'aime…_

Alors verdict ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter… en bien ou en mal D


End file.
